


[Podfic] Forty Six & 2 by faeryqueen07

by fire_juggler



Series: [Podfic] Forty Six and 2 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty Six & 2 by faeryqueen07, read aloud:</p><p>Inspired by a prompt asking for FTM!Stiles. Stiles has come to the realization that he’s going to need to tell the pack that he’s transgender before they find out on their own. He’s only ever told one person before, and he’s still thankful Scott was a true best friend. He only hopes the others take his news as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Forty Six & 2 by faeryqueen07

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forty Six & 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264813) by [cacoethes79 (FaeryQueen07)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/cacoethes79). 



> Cover art by k_e_wilson
> 
>  **Note:** This also fills my "Speed Effect" square for , thanks to Stiles having a couple lines that he blurts out in a rushed manner, so I upped the speed on them a bit, after the fact.

Cover Art created by k_e_wilson.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/forty_six_2.mp3)

## Length:

00:58:22 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/forty_six_2-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 56.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/forty_six_2-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 29.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
